


Twitter Life of Fakeness

by LesMisRegrets



Category: Numb3rs (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Randomness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:55:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22279027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LesMisRegrets/pseuds/LesMisRegrets
Summary: Random story of thoughts relating to people on my own personal Twitter feed and people I'm a fan of on Twitter primarily Supernatural actors but other musicians and actors as well.
Kudos: 4





	1. Wishful Tweeting

**Author's Note:**

> Just a start. There's more but the thoughts are currently scattered and random and need connecting.

The Twitter Life of Fakeness Cause I’m Bored at Work  
By Jeannette  
Disclaimer: I only know myself and none of these other people or their personalities and the personalities are a combination of assumed personality, minimal knowledge of them post interactions, and mostly my own wishful thinking.

Tweet: I’m going to go to NJ SPN CON! Heyyyyyy @herman you live in NJ I’ll buy all the beer if you wanna go. #askacelebrity #random #justsayyes

She wasn’t expecting a reply. It was surprising enough he followed her back on Twitter and messaged her about her tweet regarding a friend of hers who knew him back when they were little kids. She never heard anything after, but he was David Krumholtz, awesome and kind but still real. As with anyone she messages and tweets without expectation, not really. Because in the end, what’s the worst that will happen? No response? Or a “no”? That’s not so bad when it allows the possibility of a response or even better, a “yes”. So when the reply happened, and it happened in a private message…  
Sitting in her DMs was a message from David K. She raised an eyebrow, curious if it was really about her question. Maybe she overstepped her fandom boundaries, maybe she has overtweeted, maybe he’s taking her too seriously (it happens regularly, she should not typically be taken too seriously). “What’s that?” He had answered and even better answered with an interest.  
Elisa answered tentatively unsure if she should answer seriously or just let him know she was kidding, she’d never expect him to go and was only randomly asking simply out of her adoration of him. “What’s the worst that will happen?” she thought to herself. She sent a reply.  
“Oh it’s a convention for Supernatural. It’s a show I’m kinda obsessed with and I have no idea if you are into that kind of thing. Honestly I just think you’re in the NJ area and would love an opportunity to just meet you and thought I could kill two birds with one stone. Though really, I wouldn’t expect a yes. I didn’t even expect this.”  
“It could be fun. It’s random. Maybe.”  
“Ok. I guess just let me know if you want to know more. Anything you’re up for, I’d be happy for a chance to just say hi in person. I mean I’m happy with this. Ugh I hope you get what I mean.”

That was months ago. There was radio silence for a while. Elisa worried she had pressed too far or something, but one day just a week before the convention David had messaged her again. Apparently he had looked up the convention on his own, knew when it was, and was interested in going along. After some discussion they’d decided to meet at a local bar in Jersey David liked and then hit the convention after. It was actually Elisa’s idea to meet somewhere else public first. For all he knew she was a crazy fan. Really for all she knew she was a crazy fan but in the end him being comfortable with her and making sure he’d actually have fun was important to her so this was the way it would go.  
Barcade. As a sucker for arcades and definitely in need of a drink for this meeting Elisa chose this bar since it was the best of both worlds, supposedly. She sighed as she sat on a stool at the bar, looking around at the games. Per usual she was overthinking things. Obviously she couldn’t play a game while she waited for him because then he might think to not disturb her. And how could she even pay attention to a game anyway? Her nerves were through the roof. Forget the fact she had a crush on him since the days of Numb3rs, loved his adorableness in various appearances, and has definitely made sure to find and watch anything she could with him in it, she thoroughly enjoyed seeing his tweets. The way he connected with his fans, the fact that he went incognito on Twitter, and how kind he was whenever they did interact. It wasn’t about the crush, it was about genuine curiosity of him as a person and getting to know him in whatever capacity she could.  
Of course her thoughts had distracted her enough that she hadn’t noticed him standing next to her. “Hey Elisa.”

She paused. Mentally her thoughts were running and she was suddenly more terrified than she was before, but none of it came out. At least, she didn’t think it did. “Hey! This is so awesome you made it! Can I buy you a drink?”  
David looked what some might call disheveled but really it was the average Joe look. Elisa loved it, the curly wild hair and face stubble, standard t-shirt and jeans. Why should a celebrity of any kind feel obligated to dress to the nines at all times? He looks good however he comes. And there he was, right there, in front of her. She tried not to overly drift at the visual in front of her because this was not about that. It was about getting to spend time with a man she respected and liked.  
He grinned which she didn’t expect. He doesn’t seem like the grinning type outside of roles he’s played but there it was, that beautiful smile. “You’re about empty, how about I buy you one and then we can head over to the thing?” She nodded and he ordered himself a drink and motioned for a refill of her drink. 

It was great getting to know him. They chatted a little while before heading to the convention which was happening inside some hotel nearby. It’s actually where she was staying for ease of the rest of the weekend. It was her first and probably only Supernatural convention and she wanted to be able to do anything and everything she wanted while there. Together they strolled merch tables, she told him parts about the show that he didn’t know as he wasn’t actually a fan, and chatted about all kinds of stuff. Occasionally around them they heard whispers of people wondering if “that is who I think it is” about David walking around but neither of them noticed until what Elisa assumed was a security guard approached them.

“Excuse me, but would you two mind coming with me?” Despite the wording the guard was relaxed and casual so Elisa knew it wasn’t something accusatory but still it was a little weird.

“Why?” David had an idea but Elisa figured he just wanted the guard to come out with it. This wasn’t subtle. 

The guard shifted uneasily. “Well some members of the cast had heard that David Krumholtz was here and they were wondering if it was true so they hoped you’d come back to confirm.”

“Ok well I can confirm here. Hi, I’m David Krumholtz.” 

Elisa looked at him. “I get that you’re here to just hang out and I… I’m sorry to ask but if they want to say hi I have to selfishly ask what’s the harm? I want to say hi too…” 

David sighed. “Whatever.”

Elisa pushed her luck too far. But still they followed the guard back to a room that was behind the conference room where one of the stages was. It seemed like a room where people would hang out before going on for panels. They walked over to one particular group that consisted of a few faces that Elisa recognized. Richard who played Gabriel, Jensen who played Dean, and there were a few people she didn’t know from the show. One actor though she recognized and her heart skipped when she accidentally met eyes for a moment. Another David. THE David. She adored David K and would absolutely be with him in “that” way if it were ever a possibility but this David, David Haydn-Jones her body has ached for on more than one occasion and that wasn’t even being in his presence. So him standing in front of her had her face red and even her posture was flustered. There was some conversation happening with David K and the gentlemen they had joined but Elisa was gone, completely checked out. David HJ (HJ as he will now be referred to before there are too many David’s) had already shifted his gaze to conversation and introductions being made but Elisa subtly tried to keep from looking at him. Eventually hands were extended for shaking and HJ smiled as he introduced himself to David and then Elisa. She reached out her Ketch crossed hand and as HJ took her hand he noticed and a realization crossed his face.

“Cousin Elisa?” He asked surprised.

“OH GOD NO!” She blurted that unintentionally and did her best to recompose herself. “I mean yes, Elisa, but not cousin. Please not cousin. It makes every thought I’ve ever had of you that much more inappropriate.”

There were a few chuckles from the group and HJ blushed. Jensen turned to David. “So what brings you to a place like this?”

“A girl like her.” David nodded towards Elisa.

“Are you two ….together?” Richard’s tone added a little something to the question.

“Yes.” David replied quickly, clearly joking.

Elisa raised an eyebrow and smirked at David. “Gimme 10 minutes and we can make that a true statement.”

David scoffed. “10 minutes? What do you think of me?”

“It’s not about you, it’s about me. I’m fucking talented.” 

“Damn.” 

HJ jumped in. “Can we go back a moment? What thoughts exactly?”

Elisa did her best to keep up her confidence but her face was quickly turning red and her feet were shuffling even though she didn’t notice it happening. “Well there’s thoughts of wishful tweets asking for dirty pictures, to longing to speak on the phone to hear what you’d do with pictures, and now being here at the convention well I’ve got a room so fantasizing about you and me is that much easier.” She paused. “And since it’s my fantasy sometimes you’re roleplaying as Ketch. I mean really pretty much anything Ketch Kitten on Twitter has written is where my head is. Her shit is good.”

“You really are exactly like you are on Twitter.” HJ was not expecting her response.

She shrugged. “Well yeah. It just doesn’t really portray the same way on Twitter. I’m really always just…me.”

“Well I like it!” Richard’s enthusiasm spread around with the others in agreement.

“Yeah, me too.” HJ’s smile was softer than the others, and Elisa assumed it was her wishful thinking but she swore there was a sparkle in his eyes that meant more than the others had meant. Still, it would add for the fantasies for the night.


	2. It Started With a Tweet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened at the end of an eventful day

**Tweet: Holy shit what a day! Be jelly, I hung out with the Krumholtz all day, got photo ops, autographs, met my @davidhaydnjones @jensenackles @dicksp8jr and watched some panels! Can’t wait for the rest of the weekend!**

Elisa collapsed onto the bed in her hotel room. She and David parted ways after meeting some of the cast earlier in the day and she continued with her day with her photo ops and autographs. It was a little weird for her when she had photo ops with DHJ and Jensen since she had already met them that day in a more casual setting. She never expected such a first name basis with them despite knowing about how they are with their fan community. Every time she saw them again with her paid opportunities it didn’t feel like something she had paid for. They were happy to see her, hugged multiple times, and treated her like an old friend. She was able to roll with it then but now lying in bed staring at the ceiling it’s like none of it felt real. She TOUCHED Jensen, hugged him. She hugged him so much and he was just was warm as she had dreamed that one time. He smelled so good she had to keep from sniffing his shoulder every time he wrapped his arms around her. He even did a somewhat naughty pose for the photo op she had with him where his hand hovered on the belt loop on her jeans as he wrapped his arms from behind her. It was better than she ever could have imagined.

And then there was DHJ. After meeting him the first time with David and when he realized that he recognized her from Twitter she was petrified she had in fact been harassing him too much on Twitter with her constant lusting after him and various forward comments about her lady feelings. She didn’t think he could have recognized who she was for a good reason and still he was so kind and warm. The tight hugs, the way her name escaped his lips, and how not once did he make her feel like she was being too much when she was still being her forward unrestrained self. She was flying though she had no idea if it was from her happy thoughts or the butterflies in her stomach from every paranoid thought she had. Anything that could ever go wrong in her head was going wrong. She was swimming in a horrible sea of what-ifs when a chirp of her phone pulled her attention.

“ _It was nice to meet you in person today_.”

She was groggy so the DM threw her off. The name said David but after a moment she realized it wasn’t the one she had spent the majority of the day with. It was the one she was just fantasizing about spending the nights with. She wondered how he even sent her a DM considering that he wasn’t following her but apparently there was a setting option that anyone could message her and thankfully she was on it.

“You sent me a message for that? :P “ She acknowledged the strange feeling of terror and giddiness and faked her confidence.

“ _No actually_.” No? Was she supposed to inquire? Was he trying to get a response from her so that he could answer the way he wanted or was this a test to see if she was actually aggressively obsessed with him and unable to wait thirty seconds for him to explain. By the time the scenarios had run through her head she had her answer as her phone gave another little chirp. “ _I was thinking about what you said earlier. About why I can’t call you cousin_.”

She blushed. “Oh, I thought I explained that already.”

“ _I think I might need a more in depth explanation.”_

Elisa paused for a moment. She knew what she wanted to say, to give him the details of every little thing she was thinking at all times whenever he came to mind but would that even really be ok? There was something holding her back and she finally had a question she really didn’t want to ask but it was one she really had to. “Look I…I know I flirt relentlessly, and I want nothing more than for this to not be a dream happening right now but while I know your personal life really isn’t out there I was under the assumption that you’re…well.. aren’t you married?”

“ _I’d like this to stay between us_.”

Elisa groaned so loudly she would be surprised if they didn’t hear her in the next room. “That’s… that’s not something I can do. I know I can’t make your life choices for you but I am just not comfortable with cheating.” She was going to add more when he replied first.

“ _You type on your phone very fast_.” Elisa looked at his response confused, and waited. “ _I would like my personal life to stay between us. I am married, yes, but it is a type of open marriage. I would not be cheating on my wife_.” Elisa shrieked “WHAT!??!” to an empty room. HJ sent another DM. “ _I’ve seen your tweets, aren’t you married too_?”

“Yes, but I get the open marriage thing. We are a form of open too. But, regardless, you would definitely be on my freebie five.”

“ _Is that still a thing?”_

“I’d say I hope so but it doesn’t apply to me so I just have no idea.” Elisa was trying to decide where to start. She certainly had more than enough dirty things she wanted to say but it had to be organic, she couldn’t just go blurting out the last few months of overwhelming thoughts that had been sitting in her head. Where does she begin?

“ _Are you really that talented?_ ”

She chuckled. “I can be, but I think I’d want to take my time with you.”

_“Tell me.”_

She had never typed so slowly before. She knew what she wanted to say but everything became so real in her imagination as she shared her lustful thinking with him. She sent her desires sentence by sentence, one at a time so she could live in each moment.

“I’d start with your lips… you were so close earlier I wanted to taste them then. I’d slide my hand through your hair and grip tight so you couldn’t pull away… I’d want your lips to stay on mine and keep you distracted while I let my free hand drift around you. Over your clothes… then under a shirt. I want to explore you.”

_“What about now?”_

She snapped out of her thoughts. “What do you mean?”

_“Did you say you’re in the hotel? What about now?”_

She considered the situation. Was she ready for this? Showered? Shaved? Did it even matter? “…ok. Room 119”

_“15 minutes.”_


	3. When Dreams Become Real

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elisa gets a night she had only dreamed she'd ever get to have.

**Tweet: I have no idea what is happening in my life right now. No, I will not elaborate. #followyourdreams ?**

There was a knock at the door. Elisa was expecting it and still it startled her. She set her very strong drink down and took a deep breath. This was what she wanted, unless it was some horrible practical joke and someone else was at the door to tease her for thinking for one moment David (who will now go back to being called David as there are no other Davids in this part of the story) would be into her. She saw that as a real possibility because it was as plausible as David being on the other side of that door. Yet when she opened it David was indeed the one standing on the other side.

He smirked as she opened the door all the way. “Hey, uh, hi. Come on in.” She motioned for him to enter and gently closed the door behind him trying to sneak in another deep breath while her back was to him. When she turned around she noticed him glancing around the room.

David walked over and sat next to the drink she had placed on the table. He nodded to it. “Nervous?”

Elisa did a soft laugh and walked over towards him and the drink. “No, not at all. What on earth would give you that idea?” She was being obvious with the sarcasm as she grinned at him. She picked up her glass. “Would you like a drink?”

“No I’m ok. You know if you’re nervous or don’t want to do this, it’s ok. I’ll leave.” He was so gentle in his voice. His words came out smooth and the concern on his face was so genuine she almost felt guilty for being as nervous as she was. She didn’t want to make him feel bad in some way.

She sat next to him. “Don’t leave, unless my being nervous makes you uncomfortable. This isn’t about not wanting to. It’s that I am really into you. And, God do I want you, but no matter what I know that I’ll enjoy it. I’m worried that I won’t be good enough for you. Like this will be a waste of your time. I…want to get it right.”

David smiled softly again, the crease around his lips enhancing the natural light of his hazel eyes that hinted at a playfulness that piqued her interest. “This…” he said quietly as he placed his hand just under her chin to guide her lips to his and gently pressed his against hers, shattering every defense she was accidentally putting up. He pulled back just enough to speak and open his eyes a little to look into hers. “… will not be a waste of my time.”

“Ok.” She barely managed to whisper as she placed her hand along his jawline and pulled him back into another kiss, albeit a much deeper one. 

She could feel his breath on her skin as she kissed him as though he was breathing in her kiss then letting it out as he kissed her back. She opened her mouth so slightly to nip his bottom lip with her teeth, a soft bite to grab his lip and pull it in to suck on it as she swung her leg to straddle on top of him. David let out an approving growl as he grabbed her hips and pushed her firmly against him. Her chest was pressed against him as she slid her hand behind his head and gripped his hair. She could feel him restrain himself from bucking his hips and his hand drifted to the button of her jeans.

“Can I touch you?” he asked breathily, his thumb resting on her button as he awaited a response.

She pulled back just a bit and looked at him with a playful smirk. “Yes to everything.”

He raised an eyebrow at her. “To everything?”

“So that you don’t feel the need to ask permission again, yes to everything. Anything you want to do to me…” she said as she guided his hand to undo her pants. She leaned in and kissed his neck, made her way to his ear to whisper “or anything you want me to do to you, the answer..” she nibbled his ear a moment. “…is yes.”  
  


He didn’t need to say a response. She could feel him throb in excitement under her and without hesitation he pulled her hair to expose her neck to him with one hand and used the other to finish undoing her zipper and slide his hand into her panties where he found her wet and waiting. He slid the tip of a finger into her as he kissed and bit her neck just hard enough to hurt without leaving a mark. She let out a moan which only encouraged him to slide his finger further into her, and then another as he pressed his words against her neck "I want to hear you." He thrust his two fingers all the way in, her wetness drenching his hand as she gasped and again moaned for him. With one swift motion he laid her out onto the couch and pushed the hard bulge in his pants against her as he pulled off her shirt. While he took off his she undid her bra exposing her bare breasts to him that he immediately wrapped his hands around. Putting weight on top of her he kissed her again and before her lips lock his in place he made his way down her neck and chest with soft kisses and bites, his breath against her skin making her shudder. Her hips wriggled as he slid off her jeans and continued kissing down past her belly button, the top of her panties, and a quiet "Fuck" escaped her as he pulled her panties to the side and tasted her. 

"Already?" He teased as he slipped his tongue against her clit, her body trembling with every touch. She reached her hand back and gripped the arm of the couch digging in her nails as his tongue massaged her and his fingers thrust in and out of her the way she longed for him to. Her hips met his rhythm and when he wrapped his lips around her clit with a strong suction and slight bite she found herself letting out a yelp while she was on the edge of a fierce orgasm. He must've been able to tell she was close as he pulled away and instead used his thumb to keep her on edge and bucking for him while he undid his own pants. She watched with hungry eyes as he pulled out his hard throbbing cock that was clearly aching for her the way she was aching for it. Somehow with one hand he grabbed a condom from his pocket and got it on all while she laid moaning and grinding against his hand. He looked at her lust and smiled as he tormented her with the tip of his cock. "Ready?"

She had trouble containing herself, her speech almost hindered by her breathy moans. "I told you already, the answer is-" But before she could even finish he thrust into her grabbing her waist and pulling her to him so all of him was soaked in her tight pussy. They both groaned and she gasped again as she found herself unable to control it anymore. With every thrust he brought her closer so that the moment he said "Come for me" she found herself letting the build up go. She felt herself tighten around him and moaned loudly as a warmth spread through her. She hadn't even finished her first orgasm when he started pumping into her faster and harder, his grip around her waist getting firmer with his nails digging into her skin. She used her hips to match his so she could take all of him and as he did a few final strong thrusts she could feel him finish and he let out a satisfied growl as his own hips slowed to a stop.

After a moment he pulled himself out and laid next to her. "You definitely did everything right." Elisa let out a surprised laugh and he put out his arm to have her cuddle up against him. 

As she laid on his arm and ran a finger along his chest she thought about where to go from here. "You don't have to, you know. " He glanced down at her questioningly. "Stay. You don't have to stay. This was wonderful, and I want you to know I'm not expecting anything from you."

He kissed her head. "I'll stay for a moment, then if it's ok clean up and head out. " She nodded against his chest. "But will I see you again this weekend?"

"Ummm, yeah, actually. More photo ops and such. But obviously I'll make sure to keep things light. I hope that's not awkward for you." Elisa looked back up at him to see him smiling.

"No, I look forward to seeing you more." He said and wrapped his arm tighter around her, not knowing how easily she'd end up falling asleep in his arms.


End file.
